School Counseling Week
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Another adventure brews with those three girls and some others from Chaos Wars,Cross Edge, and where else? Why Inuyasha of course. This time its student to student counseling! Inu/KagMiko/YorkRin/HyomaSan/Mir
1. Councils and Counseling!

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha,Chaos Wars, or Cross Edge cause**

**1.)In Inuyasha-Yasha would have told Kags that he loves her already!**

**2.) In Chaos Wars-Rin and Hyoma would have already said that they love each other and would have kissed already!**

**3.) York would have already admitted that he loves Miko instead of pretending he doesn't and Miko would have kissed him already too!**

**Claimer-I do own Miss Blake and Naomi The Angel and I kinda own Hikari,Nene,and Chihoro**

**Note-Hikari is me,Nene is my bestest friend ever, and Chihoro is leshamarieinuyasha**

**Got it yet? Well start reading!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Time For School Counseling?

Nene, Hikari, and Chihoro still remembered being placed in the student council. But neither of them had even imagined the project that was to given to them shortly. They were appointed to be the secondary leaders of the council just one position below the adult leader. As they approached her office-Miss Blake was her name, they began to wonder why Miss Blake wanted them right now anyway.

They would soon find out as they opened that door.

"Oh hey girls!" came Miss Blake's cheery voice

"Hi Miss Blake!" greeted Hikari kindly

"Alright now for our first student council project, we are going to have a counseling week-student to student. This project is kinda like a matchmaker project," she said simply

"So were kinda uniting the girls and boys in a friendship or strengthening the one they have? " asked Nene

"Right Nene!" exclaimed Miss Blake

"Can Toshiro be my partner?" asked Chihoro with stars shining in her eyes

Miss Blake turned to her

"If you take a counseling position then you won't be organizing it with Nene and Hikari," she answered

Chihoro looked at her friends.

"It's alright Chihoro-you can do it. We'll organize everything and give you Toshiro," said Hikari

Chihoro smiled "I'll take a counseling position then!"

"Okay then Chihoro-you can go back to class," said Miss Blake

The brown haired girl returned to class. This left Nene with her short blond hair and Hikari with really long blond hair placed in two thick braids.

"Anyway girls-the whole school undergoing counseling would be too much for just you two to handle-so I've partnered up the rest of the student council in groups of two and divided the entire school minus the problem less kids between each group," explained Miss Blake

"Ah I see-so every kid in the student council is helping us out?" asked Nene

"Right-but they got their own group of kids to work with," said Miss Blake "I think you'll find your group interesting since most of them are your friends and should already have a special person to go with,"

"I know who they could be now," said Hikari "Inuyasha, Kagome, Toshiro, Chihoro, Rin, Hyoma, Sango, Miroku, York, and Miko."

"Darn Hikari you're too good," said Miss Blake passing ten file folders to her "Although Chihoro's just got added to that."

"Cool!" exclaimed Nene "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Now what you have to do is take this stack of ten notes here," said Miss Blake tapping a stack of paper with her pencil "and staple one note to each file carefully as to not staple any files inside. Then you give the file to the desire partner. So like Miko's would go to York and vice versa. The same would go for Hyoma and Rin and so on. Its cute that they live together yet aren't related."

Hikari took up the stapler and dealt with the stapling work perfectly.

"Wait a moment!" cried Nene "How did you know that Rin isn't Hyoma's sister?"

"Actually she's right. Rin isn't Hyoma's sister but how did you know that?" asked Hikari

"Hyoma's family has no magic in their veins at all-yet that girl can perform magic. There had to be no relation other than roommate between the two and may I say that they are adoring together," answered Miss Blake

"Miss Blake-You amaze us," said Nene

"Run along now and don't forget to pass out the files. You can't give them out when that partner is nearby so Rin must receive hers when Hyoma isn't near her and so on," said Miss Blake sending the two out the door.

Hikari and Nene sent themselves along the hallway.

"Hand me all the boy's files, I get each of them in my next class," said Nene

"What a coincidence-I get all the girls!" exclaimed Hikari

It was their only chance-This was the only class where the partners for this were split up.

~Nene's Forth Period

"Your kidding right?" asked York "This is all one stupid god damn joke?"

"Does it look like a joke?" asked Hyoma "And besides it could be quite fun."

"Oh gods-she's gonna completely attack my perverse side," mumbled Miroku

"Oh shut up you!" bellowed Inuyasha "I got Kagome to deal with! And she makes me spit up every god damn detail!"

"I kinda like it," said Toshiro "I love Chihoro's sweet voice-It soothes my internal dark side."

"This may be okay-I can open myself to Miko," said York

"Rin's easy to talk to for me since we know each other so well," commented Hyoma

"Sango will be unable to slap me while we converse," said Miroku

"Kagome ain't so bad to talk with," said Inuyasha

"I'll enjoy a friendly counseling time with Chihoro," said Toshiro

Nene smiled

"And the girls are getting files just like yours as we speak from Hikari," she said

~Hikari's Forth Period

"Oh wow this is gonna be awesome!" cried all the girls happily

"Look he's so cute!" burst Chihoro cuddling the file photo in her arms

"Hyoma's kinda adorable in this picture too," said Rin proudly

"York looks pissed off here," said Miko

"Oh my gosh look how handsome Inuyasha looks in this photo!" said Kagome holding it

"Aw the cute little puppy!" cooed Sango "And look at Miroku's famous grin!"

"He ain't no puppy anymore!" exclaimed Kagome

Toshiro was his famous 'peace' pose. One hand was at his hip and the other was raised into the peace sign with a signature grin.

Hyoma was on a school stair step with one leg stretched out and one bent under his chin smiling an ever gentle smile. No doubt Rin had been nearby.

York was standing in front of the school with a pissed off look on his face. It was a scowl with an angry glint in his eye. His hands looked ready to rip his guns out of his holsters!

Inuyasha was on the gymnasium floor with his little puppy pout. But his face told a different story. Although his arms were crossed in a pout position he was kinda smiling and his ears were perked up.

And Miroku wore his large,white, and perverted grin.

Each girl laughed with glee. Especially Rin and Miko.

During fifth period-the entire group of friends came back under one classroom. And then Hikari and Nene were sent back to Miss Blake.

The two came inside Miss Blake's room again

"We got the files passed out!" cheered Nene

"Fantastic girls!" exclaimed Miss Blake

"What do you need Miss Blake?" asked Hikari redoing one of her braids

"I don't know how to ask-but do you think that after all this one person will be able to tell when the other is in trouble?" asked Miss Blake

"Actually-I think it will," said Hikari "In fact Miss Blake, I have an idea."

"Spit it out Hikari," said Miss Blake

"If my friend Naomi the angel will do it-she can cast a spell on our school that will allow each pair to know where the other is at all times and whether or not the other is in danger," said Hikari

"So Hyoma will know where Rin is, York will know where Miko is and vice versa?"

"Right!" said Hikari "And Hyoma would know if Rin was in danger."

"Well should I call her down here?" asked Miss Blake

"Sure!" answered Nene

Naomi arrive shortly slowed by a cringing pain

"Naomi whats wrong?" asked Nene

"Oh....It's just gonna be a full moon tonight so my back is kinda getting ready for the wings of the full moon," answered Naomi "So whats up Miss Blake?"

"Ask Hikari," answered Miss Blake

Hikari took Naomi's ear and whispered something to her

"Hey I'll do that for you-you know I will," answered Naomi "Just what time?"

"Fifth period,thats when we're doing this," answered Miss Blake

"Gotcha-Fifth period on Monday!" cheered Naomi

And so it was set. School Student Counseling Week would begin on Monday. Also on Monday-everyone would know where the other was-and whether or not they were safe.


	2. The Angel's Hymn On First Day

Today was the day for counseling to start. So during forth period-Hikari and Nene were sent to their group's room-The Cafe'. Naomi was sent to the roof to practice her spell. The counseling booths were just small gray tables set off separately by white curtains. There was a headset system set up so that they could counsel as quietly as possible. Every kid had received a note telling them to bring their files and where to report such as the music room or in this case-The Cafe'.

Hikari finished the last headset system test with Nene. Each one was working right. There was ten stations altogether. Some rooms had more and some had less. It depended on how much Miss Blake thought everyone could take. Since Hikari and Nene always worked better with who they knew, she just composed a group of their best friends ever.

Suddenly the sharp bell to send everyone wherever they had to go rang out crisp and clear.

Naomi smiled-the moment it rang to say "You better be in class" she would sing the best hymn she had.

After three minutes-the groups were where they should be and they were seated. Naomi waited for her signal which would be a sharp whistle from Hikari who stood in the hall.

"Everyone quiet down and and listen to this. Do exactly as the song tells you to," said Miss Blake

Hikari's sharp whistle rang out in the hall. This caused Naomi to begin to sing her hymn

"**Its not everyday**

**That you reach up and say**

**'That you know who you are,'**

**So reach up**

_**(The entire group reached up toward their partner's hand)**_

**Grasp your partners hand**

_**(The group grasped their partner's hands)**_

**And say that**

**'You know I'll always save you'**

_**(The group repeated that phrase)**_

**Now you must uphold that promise**

**So grasp your partner's wrist and close your eyes**

_**(The partners held wrists and closed their eyes)**_

**Now use your mind power**

**And synchronize your heart beat**

**It may be pretty hard but you can do it**

_**(The group began to synchronize)**_

**Once you have-trace that beat into your mind**

_**(The group did that too)**_

**You will never forget it**

**Now every time your partner isn't there**

**Find that heartbeat in your mind with closed eyes**

**Open your eyes and it will be audible until you finally find **

**That special partner who you performed this with today,"**

"We did that why?" asked York trying to get Miko to let go of his hand

"I don't know but close your eyes. That heartbeat is actually there," said Rin

"I hear it," said Miko slowly

"Hell I feel it," said Inuyasha

"Well duh-she's right in front of you and you got better senses than all of us," said Nene

"Well thank you Lady Obvious!" yelled Inuyasha

"Hey Inuyasha-watch your tone," growled Hikari "I think I know more things than Kagome does about subduing,"

Kagome just smiled and giggled since Inuyasha hadn't yet let her wrist go

Chihoro and Toshiro just stared at each other totally out of it like in some kind of dream world

"_Oh Chihoro," said Toshiro running in a field toward Chihoro_

"_Toshiro," said Chihoro_

_The two met in the middle and graced each other with a hug_

"_Chihoro...Toshiro...SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Hikari_

The two snapped to reality

"Gosh you two-what was that about?" asked Hikari

Both had a dark dark rose tint on their faces.

Hikari shook her head and chuckled "Love...honestly..."

Nene was standing at the doorway giggling

Miko started giggling too. She had finally let York's wrist go only for him to grab hers.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango

Miroku had kept her wrist and refused to let go. Instead he kept smacking himself with it weakly.

"Baka!" cried Sango slapping him with her free hand

Rin and Hyoma had no problems. They just sat silently with a happy hold on each others wrist. Their faces decorated with two sweet gentle smiles aimed at each other.

And with all that-the bell leading to sixth period rang.


	3. The First True Counseling Session Day

**The next counseling day came.** Naomi's spell had stuck and now it was true. The partners would know where the other was at all times and whether or not he or she was in danger. Hikari and Nene finished setting up the headsets and the stations.

The bell rang crisp and clear.

Today was a hot day and no one would imagine the sight about to walk in.

Hyoma came in trying to guide Rin who was breathing rather harshly.

It wasn't long before Rin passed out right onto The Cafe' floor.

"Rin!" cried Hyoma

He picked her up bridal style and Hikari would swear she had never in her life, seen someone move so very fast as Hyoma tore out the doorway making his way quickly to the nurse's office.

He had nearly ran over Chihoro and Toshiro!

"What the hell is his hurry?" asked Chihoro

"Didn't you even see who he was carrying?" asked Nene

"Duh-he was moving to fast! Don't you even think?" asked Toshiro

"Toshiro watch it," growled Chihoro and Hikari

But Nene tossed her head happily

"Nope! I don't think remember?" Nene said giggling

Before long everyone was joining her as Hyoma and Rin came back and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku arrived. Finally, just as the bell rang-York and Miko showed up.

"What took you two so long?" asked Miroku

"I forgot we had to do this stupid thing so I went to my normal fifth," mumbled York

"And I followed York since he wouldn't listen and the teacher reminded him, sending me and him right back here," explained Miko

"Yeah right," mumbled Miroku perversely with a mischievous grin

"You pervert!" yelled Sango slapping him to make a hand shaped welt

York looked ready to kill Miroku while Miko stood completely oblivious to the meaning of Miroku's statement.

Finally everyone just took a seat at a station with their partner.

"Hello everyone and welcome to day two of School Counseling Week!" cheered Miss Blake "Now heres whats going on for the rest of the week. Today you will just have a small counseling session with your partner. Basically your just gonna talk about the bad things in your life or things that bother you. Then your partner's job is to kinda suggest how to kinda live through it. Now on Wednesday we are going to have an experiment to see if what we did yesterday truly worked. Thursday will be another session and you will be given an assignment. Then on Friday you will take a survey on this project. Any questions?"

"No Miss Blake," said the group in unison.

"Well then you may begin!"

**~Inuyasha and Kagome's Counseling Session**

"I wish people wouldn't stare at my dog ears,"

"Your fine just the way you are, don't let them bother you,"

"I wish someone would take me for who I am,"

"Someone already has and that is me,"

"This is boring,"

"Yes I know,"

"Why are we still talking?"

"Because if we don't your going to say the sit word and the teacher will get mad,"

"I won't say that word, not here in the midst of school!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"I'm joking,"

"Sure you were,"

Kagome sighed

"I wish Hojo would leave me alone,"

"I should pulverize that punk!" he exclaimed making Kagome giggle

**~Sango and Miroku's Counseling Session**

"She's hot,"

***slap***

"Ow! Your hot,"

***smile***

"Your a pervert,"

"So I've been told,"

"Baka!"

***slap***

"Sorry!"

**~Chihoro and Toshiro's Counseling Session**

"I can't believe they called me outdated once!"

"Oh calm Toshiro-you can't listen to them,"

"They accepted you!"

"Don't you remember our conversation at the gate during lunch?"

_She focused on the gate. She knew he was there._

"_Toshiro?" came her soft tone as she approached the gate_

_She peered over to see him_

_It was one sight-A shy high school girl leaning over the gate looking at a boy who should have been in there too. She being a good girl looking at the ever dark 'bad boy'._

"_Why aren't you in school?" she asked and he scowled_

"_You can't let them get to you," she said trying to get an answer_

"_Easy for you to say-they accept you!" he yelled_

"_Toshiro-**I** accept you, Is that not enough?" Chihoro asked_

_He sighed in defeat-she was right._

"_You're right...." he sighed_

"Of course I remember, how could I forget?"

***smile***

**"**Then keep it in your head and remember that I accept you!"

**~York and Miko's Counseling Session**

"I wanna go shoot something!"

"Well you can't! Seriously what's bugging you?"

"That stupid detective says I couldn't shoot something if I wanted too!"

"Oh come on-detectives always get cocky. Just prove him wrong-you've shot plenty of things,"

Miko smiled

"Besides-I know he was just trying to make you mad. Its easy to do."

"If I didn't get mad I wouldn't need these guns and If I didn't have these guns we'd be back in that soul world dead!"

"True, you protected me when we were caught off guard,"

"Because I kinda care," mumbled York quietly turning rather red

Miko began to giggle

"I care too," she whispered making York go redder than an radish

**~Rin and Hyoma's Counseling Session**

"I wish it wasn't so hot!"

"I wish Hyouta would stop flirting with you so much!"

"Oh come on Hyoma-I'm yours, just ignore him,"

Rin groaned and lay her head on the table

"If anything goes wrong-I'll take you to the nurse again, you know I will,"

Rin smiled suddenly remembering the musical they sang in

"I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side,"

Hyoma smiled getting her hint

"I'd come for you, no one but you,"

They both giggled as the sixth period bell rang emptying The Cafe'


	4. The Senses Gathered From An Angel's Hymn

The next day-The Cafe' held no sections or headphone systems. In fact it was empty except for the tables that people ate at. At the ring of the "Go to fifth period" bell. Hikari and Nene sat up. The two girls had been napping at one of the tables. Their before the bell task had been to clean up the area and rehearse the directions since Miss Blake was having a meeting. Naomi was also supposed to show up as well since she had some important info.

Rin and Hyoma came in first-Rin looking essentially well today. They blinked at the change of surrounding however.

Inuyasha and Kagome came in right along with special guest Naomi. Inuyasha and Kagome were just as surprised as Rin and Hyoma had been. Naomi however smiled.

Chihoro and Toshiro came in staring each other in the eyes so much they barley notice the change

York and Miko came in as well unfazed by the change.

Sango slapped Miroku on her way in and then stared in shock at the room.

"Hey everyone!" called Nene while Hikari yawned rather quietly

Naomi made the walk across The Cafe' to stand next to the two girls

Hikari clapped loudly to snap Chihoro and Toshiro into reality.

"Now today we are going to test the work done on Monday. That was the day Naomi sang a hymn for all of you. That hymn stapled a heartbeat into your mind. Now you have to use it." explained Hikari

"Now recall the last part of my hymn? We are going to send one from each pair to hide anywhere on school property ONLY! The other partner will close their eyes,activate the heartbeat, and use it to find their partner. The minimal time limit to find your partner is five minutes since hiding range has been limited." explained Naomi

The whole group nodded in understanding.

"Alright now decide who's hiding,"

Since Inuyasha had an advantage to scent, he was chosen to hide.

Rin didn't have her wand so she wouldn't have an advantage so Hyoma was chosen to hide.

Miko was the better hider so she would be hiding.

So would Sango.

Along with the daydreaming Chihoro.

"Now the five of you need to hide," said Nene "Now take these and when you hidden use them to radio us telling us your done."

Nene gave out five walkie talkies.

Then Hikari held up and winked

"And I'll be taking your call!" she exclaims "Now get hiding!"

The five rushed away to hide. The window shades had been put down in case if anyone went outside.

Two minutes later Sango radioed in.

Then Chihoro.

Then Miko.

Then Inuyasha.

Four more minutes passed

"Damn Rin-Hyoma's hiding good," whispered Miroku

Finally Hyoma radioed in.

"Alright now-go find em!" cheered Hikari "First shut your eyes and find that beat. Then open your eyes and you will her the beat until you locate your partner."

"You have five minutes," said Naomi starting a stopwatch.

The partners rushed off in partner pursuit.

Now heres where everyone was located.

Sango was under the playground slide.

Miko was in the auditorium wrapped up in curtains

Inuyasha was the treetop of a high tree.

Chihoro was in the stairwell leading to second floor.

And Hyoma was inside of his school locker hidden behind his messenger bag.

Inuyasha was found first by Kagome.

York had been in the auditorium searching all around until he unraveled Miko.

Toshiro got Chihoro in no time.

Miroku got Sango

And Rin had actually already found Hyoma just after Inuyasha was found!

Now everyone was back safe and sound.

Just as sixth period's bell rang and shipped everyone out to sixth class.


	5. Poems,Love,Kisses,Fluff, and Session 2

Today was Thursday and another counseling day. It was the same set up. Except Miss Blake had an announcement.

"Hello kids and welcome to you next to last day of counseling week before your two day weekend. Anyway today is your counseling session and tomorrow you will be taking a survey along with presenting a piece of homework that you will be assigned today," said Miss Blake

"The girls assignment is to make sure the boys do this assignment," said Nene

"And the boys will be writing a poem for their partner," said Hikari

"And now you may begin your counseling session!" cheered Miss Blake

**~Inuyasha and Kagome's Counseling Session**

"I cant believe this assignment-Its stupid!"

"Oh I think its cute!"

"Only you Kags!"

"Shut up Yasha!"

"Make me!"

She leaned over and kissed him

"Your too good,"

"Damn Straight,"

**~Sango and Miroku's Counseling Session**

"Quit being a pervert!"

"Quit slapping me!"

"Oh I'm sorry-Quit being a lecher!"

"I can't help that your hot....."

"Pervert!"

*slap*

"Ow!"

**~Chihoro and Toshiro's Counseling Session**

"So..........."

"Um.........."

"Well whats up?"

"I lost my hair clip!"

"Aw not the silver one you love so much!"

"Yes!"

*starts crying*

"You mean this one?"

*holds out her clip*

"You found it!"

**~York and Miko's Counseling Session**

"So you do know that I'm gonna watch you like a hawk until you write that poem right?"

"Yes Miko......"

"Anyway whats up?"

"I almost kicked that blond haired son of a gun's ass today!"

"Humph-If you do that Me,Troy,Hyoma, and Rin may end up being your only friends,"

"You guys are all I need!"

"Aw.......We love you too!"

York went a horribly dark pink.

**~Rin and Hyoma's Counseling**

"Why are Shizuku and Hayate so stupid?"

"Aw I don't know but they are kind of amusing after awhile,"

"Ha!"

"You don't think so?"

"No!"

"Well alright I see your point,"

"Ha! Your lectures in Endia were more interesting,"

Rin grinned a devilish grin

"Would you like one?"

"N....No thank you,"

"Your so cute,"

"Not as cute as you,"

He leans forward and gives her a peck on the nose

As the sixth period bell rings!


	6. Poems From Pure Love,Heart,And Soul

It was Friday at the Middle School. A nice hot day. Hikari and Nene were alone in The Cafe' setting up.

There were no stations.

Just a table with surveys.

And a podium along with every other table in The Cafe'.

The podium for sharing the poems.

And the surveys to comment on this entire week.

Hikari could already tell that emotions were gonna happen.

And it was hot-heat and Rin did not mix.

And since that was true-Hyoma and Rin would probably have some adoring yet worrisome times.

Then the fifth period bell rang.

Even Naomi had been invited.

Miss Blake flung herself in.

Hyoma carried Rin in on his back

"Hyoma you didn't-" Rin was cut off by being put down and kissed

Hyoma tilted his head

"Now what were you gonna say?"

"Uh...You didn't have too-" She was cut off once more by another

Now Rin was flustered

"Thats not fair!"

Hyoma laughed at her frustration until she threw her lips on his too.

"Guys get a room darn you!" cried Nene trying to hide her dark red face

Hikari giggled strongly

Miss Blake just shook her head as if to say 'Oh whatever'

York and Miko came in next

"Oh come on York-stop being mean! I wanna see what you wrote!"

"Good grief Miko-I sorely lack in writing it isn't that good,"

Nene chuckled

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

"Oh get off my back already! I said I was sorry!"

"Oh yeah-You think orange juice stains will be easy to get out of my favorite shirt!"

"Oh for heavens sake Kagome! Its in your mothers hands think about it darn you!"

"I hope you wrote a good poem,"

Naomi popped in along with Sango and Miroku

"You stupid pervert!"

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

Toshiro and Chihoro walked in

"I still can't believe I nearly had to force you to write the poem and you still won't let me read it!" cried Chihoro

"Oh calm down-will this make up for it?" he said

"Will what-" she was cut off by a kiss that wasn't broken until her knees buckled

Toshiro tilted his head "Well?"

"Y...Yeah that will make up for it,"

"Problem solved!"

Miss Blake giggled

Hikari and Nene were red as fire

"Boys take your poems and line up next to the podium, girls take a seat." said Miss Blake

Hyoma, York, Toshiro, Miroku, and Inuyasha lined up while the girls sat down.

"Well who's first?" asked Hikari

Not one boy volunteered.

"Come on now?" pleaded Nene

With a sigh-Inuyasha stood up

"Yay!" cheered Hikari "Our first volunteer, Inuyasha!"

Kagome turned her attention in.

**I sit everyday,**

**And wonder if theres a way,**

**That I could've lived without you.**

**I wonder with all my heart.**

**Cause it was you who,**

**Freed my soul,**

**Let me in,**

**Tamed me-as much as I hate to even dare admit.**

**Your the one who,**

**Showed me why I should keep living,**

**Even though I was different.**

**You showed me**

**That life was worth living.**

**For me however,**

**Life is only worth living,**

**When your by my side.**

**Stay with me forever-Kagome.**

Kagome smiled brightly

"That was so cute," she said

And with that Inuyasha walked off the podium.

"Who's next?" asked Nene

Again no one stood

"Oh for heavens sake-Someone get up and say your poem,"scolded Hikari

Finally York stood

"Next up is York!?" cheered Nene with half shock

Miko flung all attention to that podium

**I'm have a temper**

**I get mad so easily**

**Barley anyone stood with me**

**But you did.**

**You pretty much received my anger**

**But you did whatever you could to calm me down**

**And your the only one who could**

**Your the only one who did**

**Every last time-You settled me down**

**Your the only one **

**Who can**

**The only one**

**Who sees the good inside of me.**

**Your the only one who makes my heart beat like mad**

**Your the only one who cares that much**

**The only one who....puts a lid on my temper.**

**You are truly the only one-Miko.**

"Oh my god! Miko is..is crying!" cried Naomi

"That....That was beautiful," said Miko tearing up

"Oh good grief Miko!" cried York

He rushed off the podium and let her cry on him

"It wasn't something to cry about," he mumbled rubbing her back

Hyoma basically stood up

"Oh and Hyoma is next," said Miss Blake

Rin turned all attentions

Everyone paid attention even though York was trying calm Miko.

**I was one force to be reckoned with.**

**Throwing hell who anyone who dared.**

**I was such a jerk then and still am partly today.**

**But I'm only partly because of you.**

**You who's bright blue eyed smile**

**Was the best part of any day **

**That I was blessed to be able to have with you**

**Everyday with you felt like**

**Two days of heaven**

**You'd throw away your life to protect me**

**I'd do the same**

**What neither of us knows is**

**That not one of us could possibly without the other**

**Waking up each day and still seeing you**

**Shows that my life is still there**

**Shows that my heart and soul is still alive to wake me up each day**

**And on every hot day**

**I keep you to my side**

**And in school during forth I pray that you keep stable**

**During fifth I rush to your side**

**And even when its not a hot day**

**I still miss your smile**

**And I still rush to your side**

**I always will forever that a promise-Rin.**

"Oh...Hyoma that was so sweet," Rin said

Hyoma headed down and headed toward

"Oh gosh don't cry too-" he broke off

He sighed-Rin was crying

"Oh Rin," he mumbled

He sat with her and began to comfort her

"Well who's next?" asked Hikari

Miroku stood up

"Well Miroku go on ahead," said Nene

Sango turned her attention

**Every time I see you**

**I know I'm lucky**

**Cause that means that you haven't had it with me**

**Every slap**

**Means that you still care**

**Every fondle**

**Is my way of saying I love you**

**Every smile**

**Warms my heart**

**Every wake up **

**Makes me know that I still have more days with you**

**Every beat of my heart**

**Lets me know that your who I want**

**Every tear you shed**

**Makes me try to stop**

**Every time I don't**

**I feel a jab at my heart knowing that I failed you**

**Every yell**

**Shows that you still love me too-Sango**

Sango smiled warmly "Thank you,"

And now Toshiro came up

Chihoro flung both eyes to the podium

**Looking back I realize**

**That I'm still here**

**Because of you**

**I still remember each week **

**I spent from school **

**After that incident **

**Felt horrible since you weren't there**

**And when I finally sat outside the gate**

**You came to me**

**And pulled me back in**

**I haven't left since**

**I never will**

**Cause your what makes me show up**

**Every last day**

**I owe it all to you**

**I used to be a 'bad' boy**

**Still kinda am**

**But I'm better**

**Because your there **

**By my side every day**

**And I pray that you stay there-Chihoro.**

"You know I will Toshiro-I will because I love you," said Chihoro

"Aw!" cooed Hikari and Nene

Chihoro threw herself in Toshiro's arms

Kagome was pulled in by Inuyasha

Rin hugged Hyoma still half crying

York hugged Miko like she was about to die(although she wasn't)

Sango and Miroku were hugging each other tightly

"Hikari," said Miss Blake

"Yes Miss Blake?" asked Hikari

"Take the surveys and give them out forth period with Nene on Monday," answered Miss Blake

"Yes ma'am!" exclaimed Hikari

Hikari gathered the surveys

And as if on cue-every couple in The Cafe' kissed right then and there

"Aw!" cooed Naomi

"Sweet as chocolate chip cookies!" cheered Nene

"Thats so darling!" cheered Hikari

"So adorable!" cooed Miss Blake

The ring for sixth period rang

But no one left

Miss Blake chuckled and started writing 13 late passes

One for each person lip locking

One for Hikari

One for Nene

And one for Naomi.


	7. Saving Ones They Love Anyway, Any Day

Then over the weekend-events more unexpected than anything occurred. Soon everyone would consider Naomi's hymn/spell a blessing.

And this is how It all unfolded starting with Friday night for Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

Back in the feudal era-Kagome and Inuyasha were on the run. Miroku and Sango right with them.

It didn't help that Inuyasha was human tonight. Well at least in the feudal era it was night-who knows what time it was on the other side of the well?

It seemed like they were ahead. And for awhile-they actually were.

Then the path split in four parts and how it happened nobody truly knows but they got split up.

Kagome down the far left.

Sango down the middle left path next to Kagome's.

Miroku down the middle right.

Inuyasha down the far right.

Before long four cries filled the night.

"Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha?!"

"Miroku?!"

"Sango?!"

Human is not a good thing for a hanyou to be. Especially when you go down a path with poisonous plants. Maybe that fruit wasn't such a good idea, huh Inuyasha?

Inuyasha doubled over. This was bad.

When your a monk with a wind tunnel in your hand-nothing is a good idea to put down inside your wind tunnel.

So when Miroku sucks in a demon and it breaks back out, you can pretty much say that his hand was useless and that he was unconscious.

When your Kagome or Sango all that matters is staying alive and finding Inuyasha and Miroku.

'The heartbeat!' thought Sango and Kagome at about the same time.

"Far right path in trouble!" cried Kagome

"Middle right path in trouble!" cried Sango

The two girls shot off toward wherever they needed to go following a now mental map.

Sango arrived first. With her was the only medicine that could fix Miroku's wind tunnel.

"Miroku!" screamed Sango when she saw the unconscious body

Quickly she realized that his tunnel had been ripped apart. Sango quickly applied the medicine and held Miroku sending a silent prayed that he'd be okay as she slung his arm over her shoulder and made her way back to the well where she planned to wait for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome rushed down toward the path and finally arrived to where human Inuyasha lay slowly dying from the poison.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome went through her bag desperately-Where was that poison curing herb?!

"Kagome....."

"Inuyasha eat this herb!" cried Kagome

While he ate it-Kagome helped him to the well where they met up with Miroku and Sango.

With that-All four took turns jumping through.

Time for a sleepover at Kagome's!

Naomi stood on the roof of her and Detective Toshiro's house. She felt a tinge which signaled the use of the power she passed to everyone on Monday.

With a smile gracing her face she looked down

"It never fails,"

On Saturday-Mom had a really long shift to do at work. Same with York and Miko's family

(York's parents who adopted Miko when her parents died.)

So York and Miko's family sent York and Miko to spend a day/night at Rin and Hyoma's since both families would be gone for quite awhile.

Everything went well until night fall. Thats when the storm came and the power got knocked out!

Had Endia and Rina not been at a friends house for the night-two shrieks would of came already.

Instead this came.

"Oh crap-stupid Tokyo power!"

"Oh Hyoma calm down-Its not so bad, if I could see,"

"Shut up Rin-This is bad I can't see a damn thing, dammit!"

"York, don't yell at Rin! And most of all don't curse like that!" cried Miko

Even when you live there-If you can't see then you are screwed. And if you don't then your double screwed.

"York lets go look for candles," said Hyoma

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" yelled York

"Theres a flashlight in the kitchen!" exclaimed Hyoma

The two headed for the direction of the kitchen

"Is this it?" asked York.

"Gah! Ow! No thats a freaking knife! Ow my hand!" yelled Hyoma who went on to curse loudly

"How about this?" asked York

Hyoma felt it and pressed a button. A small beam of light traced across the kitchen.

"Yeah-thank god its not another knife," said Hyoma illuminating his hand "Oh my god!"

Rin had the heartbeat on and detected blood. She rushed to the kitchen. Rin found Hyoma and ran cold water over his hand.

"Cure!" cast Rin healing the gash.

York and Hyoma then made their way downstairs to the basement.

The basement was a full blown mess and a maze all in one.

An hour passed and the flashlight died.

"Oh no!" cried the two in unison

Their sense of sight and direction were gone.

And now they were lost in the basement.

"Oh great-Now we can't see!" yelled York

"Shush already-How far are we from the staircase?" asked Hyoma

"I don't know!" yelled York

And so a couple more hours slipped away

"Rin, do you think they got lost?"

"In our basement-theres no telling,"

"They did take a flashlight,"

"Yeah-but I think that battery was dying,"

"Well lets activate our heartbeats and go find them!"

"Okay Miko!"

The heartbeats were activated and the two charged toward the basement now with a mental map.

"They are near the central vent!" cried Rin "Its a fan and the grate is lose-If they step on it...."

"Oh no we have to hurry!" cried Miko

"Miko?!" called York from somewhere in the basement

"I'm right here! Rin's with me!" called Miko

"Whatever you do don't move!" cried Rin

"Ah!" Hyoma screamed

"Oh my god! Hold on! Hyoma stepped on the grate and now he's holding on for dear life!" cried York

Rin rushed through the location pulling Miko along with her

"Rin!" screamed Hyoma again

"I'm coming!" she cried

Rin came to the vent and grabbed Hyoma's hand. She pulled him until she finally got him out. When he emerged-he was knee to knee with Rin who hugged him tightly to her body

"Oh my gosh-I almost lost you," she whispered half in relief half freaked out

Miko threw herself in York's arms.

After a moment the girls led the boys to safety.

Far off east in a nice camping valley was Toshiro and Chihoro.

Perfect area and if you followed a path you could come up on a grand cliff.

Toshiro grinned he was lucky to get Chihoro's mom to let her come camping with him.

He was working to pitch the tent currently.

"Do you need help?" came Chihoro's soft tone

"Na, I got it Chihoro," Toshiro answered

Chihoro smiled

"Well I'm going to go for a walk okay?"

"Yeah thats fine-I'm gonna go for campfire wood,"

When your Chihoro-you walk on paths.

You also barley pay attention especially when scenery is available.

So when you see something interesting you walk backwards to see what it was.

…...and walk off the cliff just able to catch the edge!

"Toshiro!" came Chihoro's bewildered scream

When rocks roll off the edge and fall you get more of an idea of high you are.

…..lets just say that you probably wouldn't want to look down.

Toshiro heard her cry and checked the beat.

She was off on the mountain path.

And she was in deep trouble.

Or should we say really high up trouble?

Either way-Toshiro ran back through the campsite immediately depositing all wood and rushed up the mountain path.

"Chihoro!" he called

"Help me!" she cried

Then he saw it-two small hand gripping delicately to the edge. Toshiro rushed to her.

…..disrupting the rocks she was gripping!

And with that all she lost grip

"Ah! Oh my god!"

But she went no farther.....only to find a heavy and tight grip latched around her wrist.

He pulled her up carefully....her shoes, loosened, fell to the depths below.

She immediately jumped up and latched her arms around him. He hugged her back and ran his hands through her creamy brown mid length hair.

"I wasn't gonna let you die that easily-I love you too much," said Toshiro

"Thank you so much Toshiro-I love you too," said Chihoro

When a lady has no shoes-the only place for her is on her boyfriend's back, carrying her to wherever they came from.

And that is just where Chihoro was put-on Toshiro's back for a ride back to camp.

Naomi smiled lightly as she felt that tinge again.

"At least my gift is in good use, thank you guys," said Naomi holding her silver locket

The last gift to her from her mother before heaven shipped her here.

"What's wrong Naomi?" asked Detective Toshiro

"I was thinking of my mother," she said staring out the window at the starlit sky

He put his arms around her small frame and gave her a hug.


	8. Closing A Story With What Drama We Have

It was beautiful day to go back to school. The lovely breeze shuffled silently through the trees. The excitement and madness from over the weekend still fresh in the minds of the children and students.

Hikari and Nene split the surveys so that when forth period came-they could pass them out. Naomi and Detective Toshiro were out solving a case as usual.

Today was a just gonna be a normal day. No counseling sessions. No small little love poems. Just classwork and surveys concerning last week's activities.

It was depressing actually. Those fifth periods from last week really made the week go smoother.

Forth period arrived and the group split for the only time during the day they would. It was hot thought so Hyoma kinda was reluctant to send Rin along but he had no choice

The surveys were only three questions:

Did you enjoy this project?

Do you feel like this strengthened your friendship?

Any suggestions for future student council projects?

Nene and the boys went one way toward gym.

Hikari and the girls went to art class.

**~Nene's Forth Period.**

_Inuyasha's Answers:_

1: Yeah it was alright

2: Duh! I can sense where she is now. I think we know each other better than ever.

3: Oh yeah right-like I know!

_York's Answers:_

1: Actually yes. It was okay.

2: Yeah I think it did.

3: Hell no!

_Miroku's Answers_

1:Loved It!

2: Yeah

3: Um something friendship building I guess?

_Hyoma's Answers_

1:Yeah it was great.

2: Yeah-I know Rin a lot better now.

3: He he, maybe a karaoke week? No never mind.

_Toshiro's Answers._

1:Yeah I enjoyed it

2:Yeah

3:Perhaps a poetry week? Or something?

**~Hikari's Forth Period.**

_Kagome's Answers_

1:I loved it-it was so fun

2:Yeah

3:Um......A ballroom dance!

_Sango's Answers_

1:Yeah I liked it

2:What kind of survey is this? Well yeah it did.

3:I seriously have no idea.

_Chihoro's Answers_

1:Hell yeah! X3

2:Oh yeah! X3

3:Um........not right this moment

_Miko's Answers_

1:Yeah

2:Yes it did

3:Something fun with our partners again!^_^

_Rin's Answers_

1:Yeah I loved it....god I'm burning up.

2:Yeah.....help me....

3:No! Just get a better air conditioner!

*passes out*

"Oh my god Rin!" cried Hikari

"Oh gosh-Hyoma's gonna tear someones head off!" screamed Chihoro

"Oh crap!" cried Sango

"Oh no!" panicked Kagome

"Rin get up!" cried Miko

"Guys just take her to the nurse!" called the teacher

The group gulped-that took right past gym......and right past Hyoma. They had no choice and so they lifted Rin pretty easily seeing how light she was and took her down.

"Who's the next kicker?" called Coach Chiyeko Saito holding up the kickball in her hand.

"I am!" called Miroku raising his hand

The game was tied with Hyoma at third base and the other bases loaded.

When a group of girls carries over one important girl-you know something funny is gonna happen.

Miroku kicked the ball.

Leave it to the girls to bring Rin pass the door at the right moment.

Out of the front of his eye-Hyoma spotted the unmistakable purple hair.

He ran like mad scoring one home run and flying out the second gym door.

"What the heck Hyoma?" called Toshiro

Chiyeko smiled

"I saw why," she said "Its okay Hyoma-nice home run by the way. Go check on Rin-take a break well deserved."

The rest of the kids stared at her with the most confused looks.

The game continued on to the end.

Hyoma's team of himself,York,Toshiro,Inuyasha, and Miroku won the game.

**When the heart screams for one other-don't hesitate to run after her.**

_Rin came out okay and safe._

_Fifth period sent Hikari and Nene to Miss Blake again for survey delivery._

_Who knows what could come next for our group?_

_Only time will tell._

_A__s Chihoro and Toshiro embrace._

_Kagome takes a nap on Inuyasha's back._

_Sango slaps Miroku and both laugh about it._

_York walks along the hall-Miko's hand in his grasp._

_And as Hyoma guides Rin across the halls keeping her conscious._


End file.
